


Just a Man in Love, or at Least His Thoughts

by multishowfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, F/M, Fluff, fluff?, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: Daniels thought process through out the end of Season 2 episode and Season 2 episode 6hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, peggysous - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Just a Man in Love, or at Least His Thoughts

“Why did you do that to her?- she loved you and you loved her! And you left. You ran away and you came here. You ran away from her because you were scared. And you hurt everyone. Her, you. And now me. I loved you Daniel, and I know you loved me. But you will only ever be IN LOVE with her. Daniel, why would you do this. It isn't fair to any of us. I fell in love with someone who would never truly love me, and she had to watch you be with me. Why Daniel. Why?” Violet cried.  
“I don’t know Violet. I don’t. I love you. I do. And I-” I responded  
“Stop Daniel. Stop. Just go.” she says, taking her engagement ring off and giving it to me.  
“Please Violet, Please.”  
“Daniel, just go. You love her. And I'm done. Goodbye Daniel.” And she walks into the other room waiting for me to leave.

I got into my car but couldn't drive away. I just sat there and cried. I screwed it up like I was afraid of. When I was finally able to drive, I didn't go home, I went to the nearest bar and got a couple of drinks before heading home. As soon as I got home I had a call from Mr. Jarvis. Peggy needed me. Of course. I turned and got back into my car and drove straight there. Violet was right. I loved her and I couldn't help run to her as soon as she needed me. Even after my world just fell apart.

I got to Howard's mansion and Mrs. Jarvis let me in and brought me down to the lab. Peggy was still getting ready and Mr Jarvis was fixing her bandages. I just sat and waited and kept thinking about how I let everything fall to pieces and couldn't stop it. And then she walks in.  
“You look terrible” is the first thing she says to me. Normally I love that she isn't afraid to say whatever is on her mind, but right now…  
“Says the woman with the rebar hole through her abdomen '' I say trying to act as if I'm not completely broken on the inside.  
“Is anything the matter?” She prys, of course she does.   
“You didn't call me here to ask me about my emotional state.” I responded, not wanting to tell her that yes everything is the matter. That my fiancée just broke up with me because I am in love with someone else. Because I am in love with her.   
“Dr Wilkes-” That's all I hear because of course she called me here to help with Dr. Wilkes. Because she loves him, not me. I ruined my chances with the one woman who would ever love someone like me because I was caught up loving someone who will never see me more than a co worker.  
“So you need him?” I ask because I just need to know.  
“...We need him” Yep. I was right. I ruined everything with Violet for nothing, I have no chance with Peggy. She loves Dr. Wilkes.  
“All right. What's the plan?” But I have to help her. I love her. Even if she loves him. First she couldn't love me because of Steve now because of Dr. Wilkes. Maybe she just can't love me.

She wants to go after Whitney AGAIN. She can't do that, she is too hurt and Whitney knows her face. And I'm not about to let her put herself in that much danger when she can hardly walk. But then she has a terrible idea that just might work. And it will keep her safe so I am all for it.

Dottie Underwood. I don't know how she was going to do it but she was going to break her out. I hate that we need her but we do. And it was nice seeing Peg enjoy herself and zap the already unconscious Dottie. She looked cute in the glasses and she really enjoyed tazing her. It was cute. She was cute. God, I wish I was what she wanted because she is all I want.

We get to the party and Dottie and Mr. Jarvis go inside and Peggy is clearly uncomfortable being stuck on look out. She hates not being in control. She's also in a lot of pain, so I know this is the best plan we have as much as she hates not being in the field. 

“DO NOT KILL HIM” We yell in unison when Underwood threatens Jack. We make a good team. And Violet is right, I do wish we could be MORE than a team. She looks at me when Jarvis talks to Dottie and she just looks so beautiful. I feel bad for thinking this way like I'm hurting Violet even more. But I just can't help it. I've never been able to help it.

When Dottie ran off, Peg tried to go in after but I reached my arm out and grabbed hers, “Peggy, you’re injured. If you get spotted, you can't run. If you get cornered, you can't fight.”  
She pulls away “So I’ll improvise.” She starts to walk away and then groans in pain and leans against the door. She’s in so much pain it's killing me.  
“You okay?” I ask  
“Fine.” She says in a voice that isn't hers.  
“You sure?”  
She turns around and has blood seeping through her shirt. She popped her stitches. I quickly stood up and reached out my hand for her. Thankfully she decided against being stubborn and took it and I helped her to her seat.  
“Not fun when your body quits on you, is it? Welcome to my world.” I say  
“Oh, how do you cope with it? She asks  
“I'll tell you when I learn how. But it helps to know that sometimes you have to put your faith in others to get the job done.” I say holding out my handkerchief for her. She grabs it from me and presses it against her side.

"How is it?” I ask, putting my hand on hers to try and check the wound.  
“Somewhere between infuriating and embarrassing. Looks like I'll have to schedule a follow-up appointment with Violet.”  
Dangit. I didn't want to talk to her about this. “Yeah, Well…we’ll see.” Is all I can say, but my mind is racing and so is my heart.   
“Is there a problem?” She asks, prying yet again, I really wish she wouldn't this time.  
“Nah, we’ll get you fixed up.” I say hoping she will leave it at that even though I know she wont. But I don't want to tell her that yes there is a problem. I am in love with her and she just brought up my ex fiancée who just dumped me because she realized I loved someone else.  
“I meant with Violet.” I knew she wouldn't leave it.   
"Uh, no. Not at all” YES. Yes there is everything wrong with me and Violet. Actually there is no me and Violet.  
“Daniel!” She pleads. I just can't lie to her. She sees right through me. And I guess she has to find out at some point.  
“Violet um, broke off the engagement.” huh that's the first time I've said it out loud  
“What?!?” She yells  
“Its complicated” I say not wanting to explain to her that she broke it off because I'm in love with her not Violet.  
“Who does she think she is that she can do better than you?” Peggy asks  
Better than me. Who isn't better than me. I had someone amazing but I couldn't love her because I'm in love with YOU! I wish I could say these things but I know I can't because that would just make things worse. I'd lose Peggy too and I can't do that. Not again.  
“That's not it. I messed up” a complete understatement, I think to myself.  
“Then I’ll speak to her” Peggy adds, “I will go on your behalf and enlighten her to the massive blunder that she is about to make.” Oh how horrible that would be. Poor Violet. God I've messed everything up. I love Violet and I ruined it because I was IN LOVE with someone who doesn't see me like that.  
“That is not a good idea” I tell her.  
“Of course it is. I’m very persuasive.”  
Finally I snap. “ PEGGY SHE BROKE IT OFF WITH ME BECAUSE SHE THINKS IM IN LOVE WITH YOU” because I am in love with you I want to add but I just can't.   
“Oh, my God. Daniel”   
“Its fine. Its alright” I say hardly above a whisper  
“No, it isn't. You were happy out here and then I came and mucked up your whole life” Was I happy though? I loved Violet, yes. But I wasn't working with you, we weren't even on talking terms and I love you so I don't know if I was happy.  
“Maybe I was just fooling myself.” I was fooling myself. Into thinking you would ever want me. How could you want me. That's why I left. That's why I came here because I couldn't handle it. And then I was fooling myself into thinking I was good enough for Violet. I'm just a fool.  
“I’m so sorry. Truly” She says placing her hand on mine. I wish I didn't love her. I wish I didn't ruin everything. But her hand on mine just makes me feel like everything is okay in the world. And I just, I love her.   
I look at our hands and I glance at her face and then look back down. I slowly turn my hand in hers and wrap my hand around in hers. I look back up at her and she isn't just looking at me, she is looking into me. We sit there looking into each other for a moment and then I slowly lean in and so does she. She opens her mouth to kiss me. And then there is a crash and the whole van shakes pulling us apart. It seems as if the universe wants us apart. But it felt that if for a second she wanted me as much as I want her.

When we are out of the van seeing what hit us, we hear a noise and we both draw our guns at the same time, again we are the perfect team. If only more.

We get back to Stark's place and Peggy quickly changes and gets her stitches fixed. And then we get started on fixing the transmitter. We are lost in our own world together working as fast as we can as Dr. Wilkes keeps talking at us. And then Jarvis interrupts to tell Peggy that Thompson is here to talk to her. That is not good.  
“Don't go. Its not worth the risk.” I say holding her wrist. She can't get in trouble and be sent back to New York. I need her.  
“I'll be fine.” She says.  
“I'll take the heat for you.” I will take the heat for you a thousand times. Anything to keep you here.  
“That's kind, Daniel, but I can handle Jack Thompson,” She says walking away but holding onto my hand until the very last possible second. Again making me think that for a second she could possible want me as much as I want her.


End file.
